


Love Letter from Nanika

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 官方小說衍生十三年後，五代雄介來了又走一条薰重複著同樣的夢





	Love Letter from Nanika

**Author's Note:**

> 超譯百人一首 歌之戀的動畫op，當作標題並無涉及歌詞內容  
> 我流翻譯是「戀帖自何方」  
> 火野映司冒險家串場  
> 空我小說背景有（其實還沒看完但我已經......！！）

 

 

 

 

　　一条薰反覆做著相同的夢，持續數年。  
　　夢境渲染著沒有盡頭的藍色。白沙灘海岸，與之天海一線的壯闊之藍，五代說過喜歡藍天，一条薰想要給他更多，更多可以令他微笑的事物，夢中的五代於是處在天藍與海藍溫柔的交錯裡，與異國的孩童嬉戲，夢境結束的「Adios」，說來慚愧，只是一条薰所知道最遙遠的外國語言而已。

　　同樣的夢境持續了十三年。慢慢開始有了變化。  
　　不再是遙遠的風景，而是千葉線某處海岸；不再是異國孩童，而是有著日本人臉龐的，他的舊識陸續結婚後生下的孩子們。

　　在第十五年某個自夢中驚醒的夜晚，一条薰在黑暗中思考著，什麼能夠橫渡千山萬水。

 

 

*

 

　　結果居然跑回自己手上了。  
　　火野映司有些感嘆，更多的是忍不住的雀躍：在他拿到這個包裹的時候，資歷尚淺，並不知道收件人是怎麼樣的傳奇。  
　　他明確地記得是在接受鴻上集團的遺跡開發委託，即將離開日本的前兩個小時，忽然被後藤從機場等候區拉進了海關室（「咦？等等，後藤先生，硬幣不是違禁品吧！」「不是說這種事的時候了！那位刑警拜託我來找你！太令人羨慕了！」「不不為什麼被刑警點名會被羨慕啊！」），進去的時候正好遇見身著海關制服的男性對另一名穿著常服的男人敬禮，隨後與他們交錯而過。

　　「抱歉，後藤先生，明明你已經不是警察了。不、這件事一開始就是我動用私權……」  
　　「一一一一条先生您千萬別這麼說！我無論在什麼職位都對您抱持著尊敬與仰慕跟……不是、時間有點趕，這位就是您要找的近日會離開日本的冒險家火野映司先生！」  
　　太過緊張的後藤隨後就將映司推了出去，咦，不是，我至多只是個需要零錢跟明天的內褲就好的旅行者，冒險家？

　　「說是近日，我兩小時後就要上飛機了，如果錯過這班轉機會很麻煩……」

　　火野映司那時迷茫著，語氣略有失禮，但那位刑警只是坦誠的道歉（身後後藤的目光突然兇狠），拿出一個，看似以警用風衣的布料裁切出來的信封樣式，一個名字與一張奇怪的名片以某種特殊的工藝嵌在上頭，難以想像用何種方法能夠將以磨滅。

　　請將這封信交給這個人，拜託你了，火野先生。  
　　不……我並不知道，  
　　我知道自己提出了過分的要求，但是我並不是要拜託你親自交給他，只要交給知道他的人就可以了，

　　這樣一來，總有一天他就能夠收到了。

 

　　火野映司當下是不信的，但礙於乘機時間收下之後，意外很快就將包裹轉手出去。  
　　知道這個人的傢伙比想像中的多，攀岩者，登山人，沙漠行者，冰原探險家，他在之後輾轉得知對方在一小部分圈子裡，是相當受推崇的冒險家，與遺跡探索者。

　　最後宛如電影一般，這包裹轉回了他的手中，到底經歷過多少人呢？從皮料上痕跡看來，溫差極大的地方，潮濕的地方，太陽熱照的地方，甚至戰火交加的地方，而上頭銘刻的姓名依舊清晰。

　　那人就在離火野映司三個房間外的地方，在卡薩布蘭卡的小旅社。

　　雖然很想與這位傳說中的前輩暢談，但出於某種直覺他做了不安的，奇怪的想像，於是他只是敲了敲門，將包裹遞給那個人後就快速離開了。至少等到明天在跟他說話吧，如果前輩明天還留在這的話。

　　那感覺就像是－－－－

　　倘若他某天收到Ankh的硬幣，就如同五代雄介收到這個包裹一般。

 

 

＊

 

　　自己其實是個愛哭鬼。  
　　妹妹一定把這件事說出去了，否則那個人不會這麼做。不對，令那個人做出這樣的事，自己一定也是在不自覺時做了什麼吧，

　　五代雄介接過包裹的時候，手中卻恍惚是抓著衣角的觸感。

　　一条先生是個認真的人，很多時候把自己逼得太緊了，步調變得快速而慌亂的時候，五代總是拉著衣角希望他慢一點，放鬆一點。  
　　這件風衣好適合他，不管在如何血腥的現場，他穿著風衣就溫柔了視野，令人安心地散發著，有我在，我會在你的前方，會排除試圖傷害你的存在。

　　在與未確認生命體戰鬥的時間，他也確實這麼做了。

　　如果變成了只爲戰鬥存在的身體，根本就不需要被保護。但不管是古朗基事件的一開始，還是短暫回去日本後那一次見面，一条薰都將他視為需要被保護的一般民眾。  
　　一条薰從不半途而廢。

　　這樣的人，做出了向不知身在何方的自己寫信，天方夜譚還要不可思議的事。

 

　　五代雄介抱著懷念並遺憾的心情割開了布料。

　　與嚴密的保護相比，裡頭只有一張會令人聯想到俳句，或是一筆籤大小的紙。

 

_對不起_   
_當時並不是說出不要走_   
_放心吧，曾經戰鬥過的地方都不在了_   
_放心吧，知道你戰鬥的人都說著新生命的事了_   
_對不起_

_這裡已經不會有讓你想起痛苦的戰鬥的人了_

　　五代雄介突然發現他是如何在逃亡，並在逃亡中畏怯。恐懼著某一方的藍天。

　　天空在哪裡看都是一樣的。  
　　那麼某些特定的天景為何會浮現在此刻的心中呢。

　　從餐廳POLE POLE看出去，  
　　從研究所的窗戶看出去，  
　　從椿醫師的診間看出去，

　　故鄉的藍天。  
　　與那個，現在看來，已經是太過於認真的人所背負的十數載自責。

 

　　五代雄介是自己決定戰鬥的，也是自己厭棄彷彿為了戰鬥而生的軀體。  
　　在他不管是往前進還是全力逃避的時候，那個人從來沒有放棄保護他。

　　一条先生。

 

　　現在回到日本絕對見不到的人。

　　寫的過於絕情了，不會有讓自己想起戰鬥的人，想必是把曾做為戰鬥搭檔的本人也算了進去。  
　　完全，是一条先生的作風呢。

　　五代雄介無意識中露出苦笑，其中是完全感知到自己是多麼受到照顧而洋溢出的溫暖心情。

　　一条薰不會半途而廢，也就是不會從警察的職位上退下，那麼見到他的機率就不是零。

　　一条先生已經做好這輩子都不見自己的覺悟了。  
　　可是，抱歉了。作為曾經打破過一条先生堅持的人，我會再犯第二次。  
　　下一次見面的時候，試著叫他薰先生－－薰，他一定會非常生氣，我又讓他半途而廢了。

　　『能治癒疲憊戰士的、神聖的泉水。除了薰以外我想不到其他可能。』  
　　到時候就這麼對他說吧。

　　因為我就是這樣認為的。  
　　只要想起薰就感到溫暖的心情，一定就是證據－－－－

 

 

 

 

（終）

官方小說看一半的我決定在令和之前為平成淒美愛情激情落淚但不是說到了令和我就不會哭了（說人話  
五一他們有那麼好！這麼好！平成第一！（說人話

這篇的之後，五代能不能找到一条桑，為了找到一条桑會不會不得不戰鬥，之類等等

姑且用本篇一個裏劇場，自行想像

 

 

 

 

（裏）

　　「後藤先生，那位刑警到底是什麼人啊？海關長居然對他敬禮耶，那個人超級無敵可怕的，每次回來都會看到他死盯著我－－－－」  
　　「給我好好稱呼一条先生！！海關長已經很好了，要不是你還算個官二代混帳光是打扮就要被拘留！！」  
　　「咦－－－－怎麼這樣，那麼刑警先生究竟是－－－－」  
　　「說了要好好尊稱一条大人！！現今還是關東警校幾乎各項分數稱霸，參與過所有神秘連鎖殺人機密事件，甚至還去美國作過反恐進修」  
　　「所以是國際刑警？」  
　　「……不清楚呢，現在。本來就是相當優秀的人，在警視廳也很有威望，原本是因為想在前線所以沒有升職，不過最近好像接受了機密任聘……總之你要完美將一条大人的請託達成！」  
　　「這不是我能決定的事吧！」

　　火野映司單方面切斷已經進入粉絲模式的後藤通訊。  
　　本來是不太放在心上的事，但是為了人民這麼努力的刑警先生，希望他的願望能夠實現。

　　不過升職之後還會待在日本嗎？不會發生收件人想要找他，卻找不到的事吧。


End file.
